The Chapters of My Life in kingdom hearts
by Sara-Sora's lil sister
Summary: gosh darn it i put porenthess however u spell it in the title but they didnt show up those meanies anyways this is about my life and how it ends up ok plz read um i rated it teen for future things p.s. i suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1:Castle Oblivion

Chapter One:

One day there was a woman she was going to give birth soon. She had the child it was a boy she named him Sora. A year later she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and named her Sara. But right after she gave birth to Sara she didn't even get near her. A week passed and the little girl was still alive but weak from not eating.

That very day a man came dressed in a black coat and asked for the child. The woman said "Take the stupid brat I don't even want her". "Sure whatever lady your pretty heartless you know that", said the man in the black coat and then he vanished into darkness. When he got to his castle which was called "Castle Oblivion" he yelled "Everyone look I got the last princess of heart". As soon as he yelled that twelve people appeared and crowded around him.

"Well done Axel all we have to do now is keep her safe and out of harm "said a man with white hair. "Does that mean we have to baby sit?" asked Axel. "Yes but for only 4 years "said the white haired man.

Four Years Later

"Sara wake up it's time to eat come on wake up!"

"Huh? What? Santa Claus is that you?"

"No it's me Demyx now hurry and get up before Axel eats all the cereal and put your coat on "

"MY BUTT HE'S GONNA EAT ALL THE CEREAL!"

Sara had blue eyes that would glow in the dark and short brown hair that was up to her shoulders. As soon as she heard those words she quickly put her coat on which was huge so it made her trip. And started to run down to the kitchen but instead she fell and started to roll down the stairs. When she got to the bottom Demyx helped her up and then she seen the cereal box. But then Axel casually walked to the cereal box and threw it in the trash.

"AWWW AXEL FINSHED ALL THE CEREAL DEMYX!"

"Oh well at least I ate before you "

"You did then why'd wake me up!"

"I don't know I was bored"

Lunch time

"Sara you mustn't use valuable time on useless things"

"Okay Vexen"

"It's time to teach you something before you leave"

"Ok what is it?"

"Well I'll teach you about the creatures that lurk in the darkness first the creatures are called Heartless they are created by the darkness within peoples hearts when a strong hearted person turns into a heartless a Nobody is created .Nobodies only pretend to have hearts but don't have any feelings actually now. That's all there is to know about the heart now go to Larxene"

"Okay"

Sara walked to Larxene's room and opened the door. Suddenly Sara squealed "YAY!I CANT WAIT TO LEAVE!" And then Larxene yelled "Sit down and listen ok!"

"O-ok"

"You know I never trust people so I'll give you a tip"

"Ok what is it?"

"It's to NEVER TRUST ANYONE NOT EVEN YOURSELF!"

"Awwww why?"

"Cuz I said so that's why?"

So Sara got ready to go to a different world each year for her birthday. The first world she was gonna go to was called Destiny Island. Before she left she gave her brothers and her sister all hugs. Axel made a portal for her. So she started to walk through then suddenly came a blinding light and her family was gone...


	2. Chapter 2:Destiny Islands

Chapter Two

Sara felt like as if she were falling from the sky. And then she hit water.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!"

From a distance she could see six figures. So then she started to swim to the island. When she got there she was drenched and her black coat was soaking wet. Then she dropped herself onto land tiredly and fell asleep. And then she felt like as if someone was gonna jab her with a stick so she stuck out her wet hand and grabbed onto the stick and threw it.

And then she opened her eyes and sat straight up. And there were 12 eyes looking at her.

"Where am I?" She asked herself

"You're on Destiny Islands" said a white haired little boy.

"Oh hello nice to meet you?"

"Riku"

"Who are you guys?"

"I'm Selphie" said a girl with curly ended brown hair.

"Hiya I'm Tidus" said a blonde headed boy.

"I'm Wakka" said a boy with reddish hair that hanged loosely

"I'm Kairi" said a little redheaded girl.

"AND I'm Sora" said a boy with spiky brown hair.

"Nice to meet you"

"Well who are you?"

"Oh I'm Sara"

"Where did you come from?"

"I came from a different world"

Sara tried to stand up but she couldn't because her black coat was weighing her down. So she took it off.

"Umm Kairi do you know where i can hang this?"

"Yup follow me"

She started to follow Kairi and led her to a tree.

"You an go ahead and hang your jacket on there it'll dry"

"Thank you"

Sara put her jacket on the tree. Sara was still drenched in water. So whenever wind blew by she would start to shiver. The sun was starting to set. She thought what a beautiful sunset. And then all of a sudden she could here Riku, Kairi, and Sora calling her name. She spotted them and started to run to the tree that she put her jacket on.

"Come sit with us Sara" said Kairi

"Ok"

Sara sat right next to Riku.

"Don't you think the sunset looks pretty?" said Kiari

"Yup it looks beautiful"

"Do you guys know where i could stay?"

"Well you can stay at my house" said Riku

"Really thanks Riku"

The sun had setted and the moon came out.

"Follow me"

So Sara started to follow Riku to his house. She suddenly heard a screech of bat and got scared so she grabbed onto Riku's hand. And then it came into view. IT WAS A MANSION! HE LIVED IN MANSION! Sara couldn't believe her eyes. Riku knocked on the door with the hand Sara wasn't holding onto. And then suddenly the door opened.Riku walked inside the mansion and then suddenly she heard something behind her. Sara

Quickly turned around and seen a man.

"OH MY GOD!"

And then she fainted and fell.

"Oops I didn't mean to scare your little friend like that son"

"Huh?

She opened her eyes and then she seen Riku and his dad talking.

"Well of course she could stay"

"REALLY THANKS A LOT DAD YOU'RE THE BEST!"

She quickly got up from the floor.

"Well I'm sorry for scaring you Sara"

"Umm i-i accept your apology"

"Follow me Sara I'll show you my room."

She started to follow Riku. And then he stopped and opened the door to his room.

"WOW!"

She stood there amazed and looking at all the books and toys.

"Riku where am I gonna sleep?"

"Oh i better go ask mom for a sleeping bag"

Sara stayed in his room sitting on his bed. Then he came in and brought in a sleeping bag. And then he unrolled the sleeping bag right next to his bed.

"Thanks again Riku for letting me stay"

Riku looked up at Sara and he smiled a sweet smile.

"Hehehehe how cute"

"Oh my god who's there?"

"IT'S me Riku's mother"

"Oh hello it's nice to meet you" said Sara

"its nice to meet you too" said his mother.

"Well um... I'll just leave you two alone."

Sara yawned and stretched her arms.

"I'm getting sleepy are you?"

"Yeah a little"

"Well I'm going to sleep ok Riku"

"Wait not yet"

"Why not?"

"Because you'll miss the surprise"

"Oh then I'll stay up just for you"

"Thank you Sara"

"You're welcome Riku"

"The surprise comes out during midnight do you think you could stay up that long?"

"Of course i can"

The clock stroke midnight.

"Sara hurry come look at this"

She ran after Riku to the balcony

"It looks so beautiful"

She and Riku stood outside looking at the meteor shower. When she wasn't paying any attention to Riku he held onto her hand. Riku knew he liked Sara he thought she was nice and pretty and always cared for things. Sara then laid her head on Riku's shoulder. After the meteor shower was finished .Sara asked if Riku liked her.

"No i don't why?"

"Just asking random questions hehehehehe. Riku do you think we'll be friends forever?"

"Depends, will you be my friend forever"

"Of course i will whatever you do I'll always be your friend forever"

Then they fell asleep.

The Very Next Day

"Rise and shine!"

"Huh? I don't wanna get up mom"

The bright light that came through the window lit up the room. As soon as Sara heard Riku and his mother she quickly woke up.

"Come on get up Riku" said Sara

Suddenly Riku woke up from his bed.

"Put your clothes on and your breakfast will be done. Sara would you like to eat with us?"

"No I'm not really hungry"

Sara told Riku that she was gonna go to the island. And that she was gonna wait for him on the long tree. On her way she seen a dog it looked like as if it were caught on something.

"Poor doggy I'll help you don't worry just stand still"

And then she grabbed the dog's leg and pulled it out of the trap.

"There you go doggy"

As soon as Sara got to the island she walked to the long tree and sat there and waited for Riku. After 10 minutes passed and she seen Riku and waved to him.

"RIKU! RIKU! OVER HERE!"

He started to run to Sara.

Riku was smiling.

"Hehehehe why are you smiling"

"I don't know"

"Well stop it your gonna make me laugh"

Riku stopped smiling then he said that they should look for Sora and Kairi. They looked and they looked but couldn't find them. And they gave up looking for them.

"I'm so tired are you?"

"Yup so am I Sara"

"Hey you guys"

Behind Riku and Sara, Sora and Kairi were standing there.

"Hey where were you guys me and Riku went looking for you two"

"Oh my mom took Kairi shopping you should meet her she's real nice"

Suddenly Sara's stomach started to growl.

"I'm so hungry do you have anything to eat?"

"Nope sorry Sara"

She looked at the water and took off her shoes and socks.

"Oh well hey do you guys wanna get wet?

"Sure why not, sounds like fun."

So they all took off there shoes and then Riku took off his shirt and so did Sora.

"Sara why don't you take off your shirt?"

"EWWW hehehehe I'm not gonna risk that hehehehe Riku"

Riku started to run after Sara but Sara could swim pretty fast for her age.

"You can't catch me Riku"

"Yes I can"

So they kept playing until the sun setted. They all had to go home so they did.

When they got home Riku and Sara were walking past the kitchen. And then Riku's mom said she forgot to wash the sleeping bag. So that meant Sara had to go to sleep on the carpet. Then she had to change but she didn't have any extra clothes.

"Riku do you have a dryer so I could dry my clothes?"

"Oh you could borrow a shirt of mine it fits me up to my knees"

"It'll probably fit me to my feet" So Riku got the shirt from his drawer it was green and huge.

"Well I better go change thanks for the shirt Riku"

"Your welcome"

She went to the bathroom and took off her black wet shirt and her wet pants off and put the green T-shirt on. When she put it on she looked at her feet. Up it did fit to her feet. Then she ran back to Riku's room. After a while it was getting late then Riku asked:

"I'm tired are you?"

"Yup a lot I'm going to sleep"

Sara was getting ready to go to sleep on the carpet then Riku said:

"Oh you don't have to go to sleep on the floor you can go to sleep on my bed with me if you want to?"

"Really thanks Riku"

Sara got on his bed and fell asleep. After 30 minutes Riku felt tired so he got on his bed right next to Sara. Then when he turned to her side of the bed her face was so close to his he wanted to kiss her but instead he fell asleep holding her hand. Later that night Sara woke up and seen Riku holding her hand and was about to fall off the bed. So she gently let go of his hand. And ran to his side of the bed and pushed him back on. But now she couldn't sleep. So she went to the silver colored bookshelf. And tried to find a book and seen one but it said Riku's Diary so she put it back on the shelf. Then she found a book it was about a girl and a boy they loved each other. But the girl moved away so the boy was sad and said he would try and find her again. At the end of the book he found her and they stayed together forever.

She was getting pretty tired. So she put the book back in its original place on the shelf. And fell asleep on the bed holding onto Riku's hand. Sara was dreaming now. She was dreaming of an older boy she didn't know. She was running after him but he was swallowed by the darkness.

"NOOOO! RIKU!"

Then she woke up all sweaty and sat straight up. She looked down on Riku sleeping. The birds were chirping which meant morning. She quickly wrote a letter and placed it on the pillow next to Riku. Sara put her clothes on quickly and ran out the mansion.

20 minutes later Riku woke up and read the letter and put his pants, shirt, and shoes on and ran to the island. When he got to the island he had seen Sara sitting on the paopu tree staring up at the sky. He ran as fast as he could but the sand kept slowing him down.

When Riku got to Sara she looked at him and said "Remember when I said that I came from a different world well I'm only staying here on this island for a year but i don't

Wanna i want to stay here forever but i can't"

"Why can't you stay here?"

"Cuz I go to other worlds every year which makes me feel kind of bad"

"Don't worry Sara i won't get mad if you leave"

"REALLY! AW YOUR THE BESTEST FRIEND A PERSON COULD HAVE"

Sara hugged Riku tightly and he didn't know what to do so he hugged her and then she let go of him. They grew bored of sitting on the tree. So they waited for someone to come by and then Sora popped up out of nowhere and scared Sara then she fell in the water with loud splash. Sara quickly swam out of the water and chased Sora and then shetagged him and yelled "TAG YOU'RE IT!".So then Riku joined in and ran away from Sora but then Riku got tagged and said "I'M BORED!"

"Hehehehe ok then lets get wet then if you're so bored hehehe" said Kairi smiling.

"Hi Kairi"

"Ok then let's get wet then" said smiling little Sara.

Then they all took of there shoes and got in to the water and played until the sun setted. Riku lent Sara the shirt and she changed. And Riku's mom washed the sleeping bag but instead Sara chose to sleep on Riku's bed with him from then on.

The Next Day

Riku and Sara walked to the island and were bored. Later that day they met up with Sora and Kairi.

"Do you wanna play with the swords Riku?" asked Sora.

"Sure, do you wanna play Kairi?"

"You already know me I rather announce who wins and who loses."

"What about you, Sara?"

"Ok what do you have to do?"

Riku told her what she had to do and then he handed her a wooden toy sword. She had to go versus Selphie. Riku had to go versus Wakka. And Sora versus Tidus.

"Selphie go easy on me I'm new at this"

As soon as Sara said that Selphie tried to whip her but luckily Sara jumped out of the way. They battled for only five minutes but Selphie was tired so she still tried to hit Sara but instead Sara hit her.

"WINNER, SARA!"

"Loser, Selphie"

Riku and Sora won that meant she had to go versus Sora. Sara won so that meant she had to go versus Riku. Riku wasn't gonna go easy on her just cuz she was a girl. But at the end she won. She jumped around for awhile and then Kiari said "Would you like a picture of all of us or a paopu fruit"

"Umm a picture"

Suddenly Sora yelled "Let's go tell my mom!"

Sora tugged on his mother's apron and said "Mommy?"

"Yes Sweetie"

"Can you take a picture of me and all of my friends please?"

"Ok sugar plum let mommy go get the camera and a little necklace ok?"

They all ran to the island and got ready for Sora's mom to come and take a picture of them. Riku next to Sara on the bottom hugging each other. Sora and Kairi on one side on the sand, Selphie and Tidus on the other and Wakka in the middle standing.

"CHEESE!"

The camera took the picture of them so they waited for Sora's mom to come back with the picture. She came back and handed the locket to Sara. Sara took the necklace and thanked everyone and put it round her neck.

Months had passed and then it was almost time for Sara to leave just one more day to spend with her friends. Riku knew it too. So he planned to throw a surprise party for her. It was almost time for the surprise party. So when Sara was getting near the island Riku ran over there and told everyone to hide because Sara was coming. So then Sara was walking to the islands and then everyone yelled "SURPRISE!". "YAY! You guys threw me a party how sweet of you" said Sara smiling.

They played around for awhile and then it was time for Sara to open her presents. Sora, Kairi, and his mom got Sara a box with a paopu fruit on it. Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie got Sara a bracelet that had a little heart on it. And Riku got her a cute little teddy bear he said its name was Bobo he said wherever she took Bobo he would be with her and he said to take good care of it and a blue bow with a little metal paopu fruit in the middle and a hair clip attached so she could put it in her hair. She thanked them for the gifts and said she got them something too. Sora got a crown shaped necklace, Kairi got a necklace too, Riku got gloves that fit him too big, Tidus got a yellow and white jacket, Wakka got a headband so he could put his hair up, and Selphie got a bracelet.

Then all of a sudden a bright light came out of nowhere and opened up a portal for Sara. She hugged everyone and was about to go through but something tugged on her black coat it was… Riku. "I'll miss you and I'll be with you right here no matter what ok." He said pointing to Sara's heart. "I'll be with you too and I'll never forget you but I have to leave now." Sara said sadly. She walked into the portal and vanished…

Tell me if you liked it please...


	3. Chapter 3:Traverse Town

Chapter 3

Sara walked out of the bright portal as soon as she did that it closed. She looked around the town and seen no one in sight she thought the town was a ghost town. When she was about to run suddenly black creatures came out the ground surrounding the defenseless child so she fainted. Suddenly a bright light came into view Sara gripped her head in pain she looked around she was in a room that looked pretty much like a hotel room. All of a sudden she saw a girl with black hair and a man with brown hair. "Hello there I'm Sara umm where am I, who are you and what were those black things?" asked Sara. "Oh I'm Yuffie and that's Leon over there we found you lying on the floor unconscious so Leon carried you on his back to this hotel oh and those black things are called Heartless and you're in Traverse Town" said the black haired girl. "Umm anyways do you know anywhere I could stay for a year because I've got nowhere to stay?" asked Sara. "Sure you could share a room with Leon because he's got an extra bed I'm sure he won't mind." said Yuffie smiling.

As soon as they walked out of the hotel, ten Heartless popped up and were trying to grab Sara luckily Leon and Yuffie defeated them all except for one. That one went straight toward Sara and stuck its hand in her chest the only words she could struggle to say were Leon and Yuffie it searched for her heart and when it touched her heart it disappeared. And then she fell on the floor. "Leon what just happened to Sara?" asked Yuffie "I don't know but we better hurry up and take her home." said Leon. Yuffie lifted Sara onto Leon's back. They walked back home and gently put Sara on the bed and told Aerith that they were going to Merlin's house so she had to watch Sara while they were gone. Aerith had blue eyes, brown hair, and a pink dress with brown boots. She sat at the side of the bed keeping her eyes on Sara. Suddenly Sara screamed "Riku!" and fell off the bed and onto the hard wooden floor with a loud _THUMP!_ But she was still sound asleep snoring softly. So Aerith sat on the bed but then fell asleep about an hour passed and Sara vanished. Aerith finally woke up and looked down where Sara was sleeping and seen she was gone and said "Oh no Sara's gone I was supposed to take care of her I hope she's safe."… "Huh? Where am I?" asked Sara "Your in Merlin's house of course you see that guy over there is gonna check if you have something ok" said Yuffie pointing at an old man with a long beard. "So this is the child you were telling me about well I better start. What is your name? My name is Merlin" said the old man. "My name is Sara nice to meet you Merlin" Sara said politely.

"Sara would you be friends with anyone even if they were mean to you?"

"Yup because I know deep down in someone's heart there will be a light in the deepest darkest place". He scanned the book that was in his hand and asked "Would you ever hurt animals?" Sara gasped in astonishment and said "I wouldn't want to hurt any animal including bugs cuz that's what a meany would do I'd rather protect them then hurt them." Then he asked her if she would ever break a promise and she said "I would never ever break a promise not in a cotillion years!" he looked up at her then back at the book and he kept doing that for the next 15 seconds and yelled at the top of his lungs "SHE'S A PRINCESS!" and got up close to her face and grabbed her shoulders and shook her while yelling "YOU'RE A PRINCESS!" a grin grew on Sara's face and then they both joined hands and jumped around in a circle saying she was a princess. Then she ran to Leon and Yuffie and hugged them tightly which hurt there arms and she looked up at them and smiled and giggled at the same time she was so happy. And then she stopped and looked at Merlin. "It says here in this book you should protect yourself with a weapon to make sure nothing hurts you" he said while looking at the book. "Oh well I'll find something sooner or later hehehe" said Sara smiling.

Sara, Leon, and Yuffie left but as soon as they went out side hundreds of Heartless appeared and tried to attack Sara but Leon and Yuffie defeated them all but they were tired suddenly twice the amount appeared. Suddenly Sara's fingernails started to grow really long like about a foot long she screamed in pain cuz they were coming out slowly. Then they stopped but then the rest came out fast making blood come out of them and making Sara scream more. Suddenly the Heartless started to crowd around them but Sara defeated them all. She was tired her fingernails had went to there regular size and she fell on the floor, Leon and Yuffie had regained there strength and took Sara home. When they got there they put Sara on the bed right next to Riku's teddy bear…Bobo. They told Aerith to make a vegetable soup for Sara. After awhile Sara woke up to hear tippy toes crossing the bed when she opened her eyes she seen Yuffie trying to sneak across the room without making any noise but she did. She looked to the side and seen Sara looking at her and she said "Looks like the princess woke up if it weren't for you we wouldn't be here you better wash your fingers they still have blood on them." So she walked to the bathroom and after went to the kitchen to find a bowl of warm vegetable soup "Here's your soup Sara I hope you enjoy it" said Aerith smiling sweetly. Sara thanked her for the soup and finished it she grew tired and then she fell asleep on the bed but then she had a nightmare and got up and fell asleep right next to Leon.

The Very Next Day

"RISE AND SHINE SLEEPY HEAD!" said Yuffie taking the blankets off Sara. "Awww I don't want to hehehehe" said Sara pulling the sheets away from Yuffie. Suddenly Yuffie pulled the pillow Sara was resting on and started to hit her with it and said "Come on Sara get up me and Aerith are gonna take you shopping." Then Leon pushed Sara off the bed but he was still asleep.

Sara squealed with excitement and ran outside jumping like a monkey and laughing like a hyena but she didn't forget about Bobo she held it dearly in her arms. Yuffie told her to calm down but she couldn't. As soon as they got to the shop they started throwing clothes at Sara stacking it higher and higher and higher and then it stopped. Sara walked carefully to the changing room and tried all the clothes on. All of the clothes they tossed to her fit her big so she got a black peasant shirt, camouflage hi waters, a pink old fashioned dress, a black top with black baggy pants, a blue night gown and a pair of shoes that would change depending on what outfit she wore.

"Thanks, you guys are the best" said Sara hugging them tightly. "Your welcome Sara now lets go pay" said Yuffie. Sara followed Yuffie and Aerith to the cash register. "Well hello there little girl" said the cashier. Sara hid behind Aerith and took a peak to see if the cashier was still looking at her and then the cashier looked down at Sara's hand and seen Bobo.

"What a cute little bear you have there, can I buy it?" Sara brought the bear up to her chest and hugged him and said "No cuz my best friend gave it to me and I'm not gonna give it away for anything in the world.". "Well you're a good friend to have then" said the cashier smiling sweetly. Yuffie piled the clothes onto the counter and paid for it. Sara then ran out of the shop and waited for them. They came out and Sara quickly put Bobo in her pocket and offered to help them carry the clothes so she tossed some clothes at her and then she fell on the floor with a loud _Oof!_ "Sorry Sara!" yelled Yuffie while she was walking away.

"Hey wait for me you guys!" yelled Sara getting up from the floor and running to them. They walked home without being attacked by Heartless. Sara didn't eat anything for lunch but she drank some funny looking soda that Aerith gave her it looked brown when she took a sip it tasted funny she asked what Aerith had put in it and she said milk. Sara looked down at the cup of mixed milk and soda she swallowed it all up in one gulp and made a funny face. Later that night Sara grew tired so she felt like going to sleep since everyone else was. She opened her locket and looked at the picture of her and her friends she missed them a lot she grabbed Bobo and held him dearly in her arms rocking him as if he were a baby. She fell asleep tightly holding onto her dear little brown teddy bear.

The Next Day

Leon woke up and got dressed and ready to train with Sara so he was gonna try and wake her up. Sara was sound asleep snoring lightly and then she felt something poke her in her side. She opened her eyes and seen Leon poking her with a stick. Sara gently let go of the bear and set it to the side of the bed then got off the bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and to get dressed. She put her black peasant shirt on with camouflage hi waters and when she put the shoes on they turned into big camouflage shoes. Leon took the bear and put it in his pocket and waited for the 5 year old to come out the house. When she came out she felt something was wrong "Sara if you try to pick a fight with me I'll give you back your bear" said Leon with the bear in his hand. When Sara seen Bobo in his hand she tried to grab him but couldn't cuz she wasn't tall enough. Suddenly her nails grew Sara tried to keep the awful pain inside but a tears rolled down her cheeks. They came out longer this time and less blood came out then she tried to attack Leon but he jumped out of the way just in time.

They battled but guess who won if you think I won nope you're wrong if you think Leon won you're right.

Sara fell onto the floor and her fingernails went to there original size Leon said "You put up a good fight for a 5 year old" and then he picked her up and got inside the house then put her next to her bear on the bed he whispered in her ear "We're gonna have to train all year so you could be better at fighting and you won't bleed that much or feel pain" she heard him. She rested all day and the next day she woke up and had to train with Leon. She trained every day with Leon and then the day came the day she had to leave…

The Last Day

Sara was a little sad cuz she had to leave. But she was gonna meet new people that day. Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith were gonna get her a bathing suit but they didn't know what was her favorite color so they thought maybe they should just get her one with a design they thought and thought and then Yuffie said "we should get her one with a camouflage design what do you think Aerith do you think it's ok?" "Perfect now all we have to do is buy her one let's go to the shop we went to last time Yuffie" said Aerith. So they went and bought Sara the bathing suit except it was a little to big for her but they thought she'll grow into it. Back at the house Sara was sitting on a ledge outside with Bobo right next to her "I wonder what world are we gonna go to next I hope it's not scary do you Bobo?" she moved his head side to side in reply. She was looking up then all of a sudden she was pushed but luckily grabbed hold of the ledge and pulled herself when she did that she seen Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith standing right where she was sitting Leon helped her the rest of the way and then they showed her the bathing suit they got her she thanked them for it. She then went inside and got all her belongings including Bobo the portal came she had to leave she hugged everyone tightly and said bye and vanished…


	4. Chapter 4:Wonderland

Chapter 4

Sara was falling from the sky with her eyes closed. She fell flat on her face and when she was about to get up her box hit her on her head and it made fall back on to the floor. "Ouch! That hurt!" She yelled gripping her head in pain and getting up from the floor. She picked up her box and asked herself "What happened to my clothes?" She was wearing a colorful bow with a heart in the middle, a plaid yellow and white dress that was tight in the middle and was up to her knees with knee high socks with yellow dress shoes. She was standing all by herself in a hall but then a rabbit came out of nowhere saying he was late and the queen would have his head. So she ran after him and got to a door she opened it but she didn't see the rabbit. And then she seen a small door open then something closed it. Then she turned to her side and seen a table with a blue drink and a red one. "Maybe if i drink one i turn small enough to fit through that tiny door" she said grabbing the blue drink and drinking some then all of a sudden she turned tiny.

She walked up to the door and twisted the knob "NOT SO HARD!" the door just talked "Ummm hello can you let me pass please" she asked "You may but you have to let me sleep in peace" it said opening the door revealing a bright light Sara thanked him and skipped through the door. Suddenly she could see the blinding light fade away revealing a beautiful garden full of colorful unopened flowers. She started to walk then she seen a blue carnation open up and said "Why hello there deary" "Hi there my names Sara" said Sara with a smile. The carnation lifted Sara up with her big leaf then all of the flowers opened up and yawned. All of a sudden the carnation tossed her to a red flower then they started to sing. Then the red flower tossed her to a blue flower then to a flower that wasn't open yet. It revealed a beautiful white rose she gently rocked Sara in her arms then Sara fell asleep sucking her thumb.

The Next Day

Sara woke up and remembered the rabbit she was chasing and seen the flowers were asleep so she quietly walked out of the arms of the rose and so she started to walk then she seen the rabbit again. He jumped into a hole so Sara followed but when she went down the hole she ended up in a yard. It had a table with a lot of stuff she was about to walk away but she felt something tug on her dress she turned around and seen a man with a big hat and a crazy looking rabbit. "Hello there what is your name?" asked the man "My name is Sara" she said happily with a smile on her face." Sara would you like to join us for tea time?" asked the little man. "Ok" said Sara. So the rabbit and the man grabbed her hand and pulled her to the gigantic table with cups and treats on it. She grabbed a chair and sat down when she sat down the man and rabbit got a chair and started to drink tea and eat the treats Sara just to a sip of tea and fell asleep underneath the table curled up like cat.

The Very Next Day

Sara was sound asleep until she heard the footsteps of a rabbit so she lifted her head but when she did that she hit it on the bottom of the table really hard. "OUCH! My head that must've been some strong tea" said Sara rubbing her head. She crawled out from underneath the table and seen the rabbit with its head on the table snoring and the man asleep on a smooshed cake. She heard the rabbits footsteps and turned she seen the rabbit running and then he fell. Sara walked to where the rabbit fell and then she fell onto grass. She was behind a court it looked peaceful but why the heck would any one get in trouble. She then heard the words Help me! So she took a peek and seen a bird being taken away by a card she ran to him and snatched him out of the cards hand and let him free. "HOW DARE YOU DISTURB WITH MY COURT LITTLE GIRL!" Sara turned around and seen an angry lady with black hair and a red angry face. "I'm sorry i helped the birdie escape from getting hurt" Sara said happily "Well you see that was my prisoner you let free so you pay the consequeneces" said the queen with a huge grin on her evil face. "What for i didn't do anything!"asked Sara being dragged off somewhere she closed her eyes and opened them when the cards stopped .she heard something open then she felt herself being tossed when she washer back hit the wall with a loud _THUMP!_"OW YOU MEANIES!" yelled Sara she got up and seen she was in a cage so she tried to open it by ramming into the door but it wouldn't budge. So she plopped herself on the floor with her box "At least i did the right thing "said Sara with a proud smile on her face. She looked to her side and seen the queen sitting in her chair drinking tea. Then all of a sudden Sara heard her yell at someone and walk over to a card with a red paint can in his hand and a rabbit in the other. The queen got up from her chair, walked toward them and grabbed the paint can from his hands. So Sara made her nails grow, she quickly unlocked the lock, ran to the rabbit, snatched him and started to run she could hear the queens angry voice. She ran toward a door, opened it and quickly closed it. She seen she was back in the room but the queen was about to break down the door so she ran to the chair and climbed onto it then to the table she ran and grabbed the red drink and drank it quickly. She grew back into her regular size and boy was she happy. She was getting pretty tired and she seen the bed so she fell asleep.

The Last Day

"YAY!IT'S THE LAST DAY!" Sara said happily skipping around in the room she didn't really like this world. She thought it was scary and mean but at least she spent her year in that room away from the other meanies. She had seen a bright light coming from underneath the bed so she grabbed her box and looked and then she vanished.


	5. Chapter 5:Olympic Coliseum

Chapter 5

"AHHHHH!"

Sara was on the floor facedown with her butt in the air. She lifted herself up and dusted her clothes off she was wearing her regular clothes. She looked around and seen two huge statues with swords that crossed over each other. She ran toward the door and walked through it she seen a short person. She was going to tap him on the shoulder but he said "Great timing go move that pedestal for me we gotta spruce this place up before the games" Sara walked over to the huge pedestal and tried to push it with her hands but couldn't. She tried again this time with her back and started to turn red so she walked over to the person and tapped him on the shoulder and said "Mister i can't move this thing it weighs practically a ton". He slowly turned around and seen Sara "Wrong person. Besides what are you doing here? I gotta get everything ready for the games. Heroes from all over are coming to fight ferocious monsters. Run along pip squeak." Sara was walking away with her head then all of a sudden she bumped her head against something and fell on the floor she looked up and seen a man with curly red hair and armor. "Come on Phil let her have a chance she barely got here" he said. "How'd you . . .?""The kid gets one chance..." Phil didn't finish talking because Sara hugged him."Thanks phil you're the best" said Sara. "First off whats your name? Second we start your training now" he said pushing Sara away from him. "My names Sara hehehe and i cant wait to start training."

Sara trained for awhile and then Phil said "You ain't bad kid" "Does that mean i could play on the games?" asked Sara excitedly. "Well not yet i got two words for ya YOU AINT A HERO!" said Phil tapping his hove on the ground. "Aww man" Sara kicked up a cloud of dust so she walked outside of the lobby "Stubborn goat wouldn't you say?" Sara quickly turned around and seen a tall guy with blue flames for hair. "I wouldn't say that but you could if you want to" said Sara looking at him. He walked up to Sara and patted her gently on her head and said "Here ya go little shorty" A pass appeared in his hand he handed it to Sara. " Entry Pass" Sara read it aloud "WOW! Thanks a lot Mister" She ran back to the lobby and showed Phil the pass "How'd you get this?" asked Phil. "Now can I play in the games! CAN I? PLEASE!" asked Sara on her knees begging. "Of course you can" he said looking at the pass and scratching his head.

She trained all week and then it was time for the games to begin. Sara did her best and ended up second place in the preliminaries the one that was in first place was Hercules. She tried to defeat him but couldn't do that she always got beaten by him.

The Last Day

Sara's year was over and boy she was happy cuz she got all kinds of trophies but there was something she wanted to do. She went to the lobby and seen the untouched pedestal in the middle of the lobby. She gathered up her strength and started to push it to the wall that had the trophies. "YAY! I FINALLY PUSHED THE PEDESTAL!YAY!" she jumped around the room and then she hugged the pedestal all of a sudden she vanished…

I made it a quick chapter sorry I was thinking of something tell me if you liked it pretty please


	6. Chapter 6:Deep Jungle

Chapter 6

Sara opened her eyes and looked at the hair clip Riku gave it had turned into a butterfly with two leaves and she was barefoot. She looked around and seen a jungle all around her. "WOW! THIS PLACE LOOKS SO PRETTY!" she said all of a sudden she heard someone yell like a mad man. Then she seen a little boy jump out of the trees and land straight on his face Sara laughed at him. He got up from the floor and had mud on his face he cleaned it off he had brown hair and eyes and some kind of cloth that looked like underwear and said "Hi there my names Tarzan" and Sara said pointing her thumb at her chest with a smile "I'm Sara hehehe nice to meet ya Tarzan" Then three gorillas came out flying out of the trees and then they tackled Tarzan "Get off me you guys" said Tarzan giggling as he tried to push off the three gorillas "How come Tarzan anyway whose your little friend?" asked the gorilla with the wavy hair. "That's Sara now get off me Terk" said Tarzan pushing her off and the other two gorillas. "Any friend of Tarzan's is a friend of ours" said Terk hugging the other 2 gorillas. "Let's go try and grab a hair off an elephant's tail again Terk" said Tarzan smiling "Don't ya remember what happened yesterday Kerjak got mad at us for doing that" said Terk. They started to walk so did Sara she looked at how Tarzan walked, he walked like a gorilla.

Sara noticed something beyond the bamboo plants and seen smoke she walked through the bamboo and seen all kinds of things she seen a tent and she heard noises coming from it. So she walked toward it and opened it she seen a short man and a little girl they looked as if they were looking for something. She waited outside on a chair for someone to come out finally the little girl came and seen Sara she said "Hello there my name is Jane um have you seen a chair?" she said in an English accent Sara jumped off the chair and gave it to her. Jane had blue eyes and brown hair that hanged loosely she was wearing a yellow dress with white gloves and an umbrella. "Thank you umm what is your name?" she asked "Oh my names Sara nice to meet you Jane" said Sara. Jane told Sara to come into the tent so she did. She seen the little man with brown hair and thought that he was Jane's dad and he was. They asked Sara if she would like to stay with them that year because they were on vacation Sara did need to stay somewhere so she said yes with a big grin on her face. She had to sleep in a sleeping bag with Bobo she heard scary noises coming from outside the tent so she held Bobo tightly and closed her blue eyes tightly and soon fell fast asleep.

The Next Day

Sara woke up to an awful smell it smelled like as if something was burning. She noticed that Jane and her dad weren't inside the tent so she changed into her regular clothes but it was kind of bad cuz she had no shoes for some reason. When she finished she walked outside and seen Jane's dad with his hair on fire and him running around yelling "Help! Help! Somebody help me!" she seen a bucket of water near so she ran to him and put the bucket on his head so the fire could go out. When she put the fire out his hair color was white and some of his hair was burnt off from the middle she asked where was Jane and her father said she went exploring in the forest so Sara decided to go find her. Sara walked and walked until she got tired all of a sudden a huge spider appeared in front of her it had huge teeth and it was drooling. "Oh hello there spider" Sara said with a smile on her face the spider looked confused Sara asked if it had seen a little girl with a yellow dress on. Suddenly the spider went back into the tree and took Jane out of his spider web and handed her to Sara with webs all over her. When Sara got back to the camp Jane started to tell her father about the spider. Soon night fell Sara walked into the tent and got into the sleeping bag wearing her nightgown holding onto Bobo. She slept through the night dreaming of Riku.

The Very Next Day

Sara woke up and checked if Jane and her dad were in the tent they weren't so Sara hanged into her regular clothes and ran outside, She went looking for Tarzan later that day she was hungry she forgot to eat some food before she left. She seen a nice ripe mango in a tree but when she was about to get it a spear stabbed through it with a bunch of fruit attached. She looked around and seen Tarzan swinging vine to vine. Then Tarzan seen Sara near the spear and then he looked at the mango that was attached and handed it to her. She thanked him for it and ate the whole thing in five minutes. "Sara you wanna go swim in the lake with me?" Asked Tarzan "Ok I'm bored anyways" said Sara she followed Tarzan to the lake and took off everything except for her shirt and pants. She seen a ledge so she thought she could jump off of it into the lake she found a way up there and dived into the blue water it reminded her of the islands. She swam to the surface and played with Tarzan all day. She said good bye and left to the camp. She dressed and fell asleep in the sleeping bag she had only one thing on her mind…her friends.

The Next Day

Sara woke up got dressed and went to where she first met Tarzan he popped out of the trees and asked Sara if she wanted to learn how to swing vine to vine Sara said yes. But when she tried she kept on falling off the vine she started to get it right. He taught her everyday each morning. Then it came the day she had to leave.

The Last Day

It's been a year already thought Sara. Jane and her father were packing all the stuff Sara helped. Jane and her dad gave her a two notebook with two packs of crayons. Tarzan made her a bracelet that had leaves. She thanked them for there gifts and gathered her belongings she managed to fit her clothes, crayons and notebooks in the box. She could see a bright light in the distance so she walked toward it and disappeared…


	7. Chapter 7:Agrabah

Chapter 7

Sara fell on the sandy floor and seen she wasn't in the jungle anymore she got up from the floor and grabbed her box. She had a change of clothes she was wearing a blue top that showed her bell button with big blue baggy pants and tiny elf looking shoes. She looked up at the sky. Suddenly a drop of water fell on her cheek then two and then a lot of rain fell on her. She started to run and she could hear thunder in the distance "I better find shelter or else I'll bet a cold or something." She said running. Trying to guard her self from the rain. She saw a huge palace so she knocked on the door it opened the person who opened the door was a short old man. "Hello make yourself at home I'll go get a blanket for you" he said smiling. "Thanks a-alot m-mister" said Sara shivering. She closed the door and waited for him to bring the blanket. He brought a big blanket that was fluffy he handed it to Sara and she quietly fell asleep on the carpet with Bobo.

The Next Day

"Good Morning"

"Huh? What? Who's there?" asked Sara "I'm Jasmine" Said the older girl. Sara slowly opened her eyes she seen a girl with black hair and a jewel in her hair." Hi I'm Sara" she said yawning. All of a sudden Jasmine pulled her up and ran to her room."RAJ! COME! COME HERE WE HAVE A VISISTOR!" Yelled Jasmine. Then a tiny tiger came out and ran to Sara it brushed against her leg."AWWWW HE LOOKS SO CUTE" said Sara picking him up. "Well you should go look around there's all kinds of stuff you could do in Agrabah oh and here's a banana just in case you're hungry" said Jasmine handing her the banana. Sara put Raj down grabbed the banana and stuck it in her pocket and walked to the marketplace. When she walked to the market place it was quiet. "Stop thief!" yelled a short man running after a monkey. When the monkey seen Sara it jumped up on to her shoulder and tried to hide. "Hi mister umm why are you chasing a monkey" asked Sara. "Because he has a very valuable jewel" said the man angrily. "Come on little monkey give the man the jewel please" said Sara telling the monkey. Just about when he was he took it back. "Aww come on umm I'll give you a banana" she said showing it the banana. It looked at the jewel then the banana and tossed the jewel to the man. Then he took the banana and ate it. "Abu did you try and steal the peddlers jewel again?" "Who's there?" asked Sara. "Oh sorry let me introduce myself I'm Aladdin" he said jumping sown from a building. He had street clothes and black wavy said."Oh hi there I'm Sara" said Sara. Aladdin walked toward Sara and grabbed Abu by his little jacket and looked at him and shook his head in disappointment. Abu dropped the banana peel on the floor "Did you steal that too?" he asked looking at the monkey. Abu shook his head in reply "You better not be telling me a lie" said Aladdin angrily. "Oh i gave him the banana so he could give the peddler his jewel back. Anyways do you have anywhere i could stay" said Sara happily with a grin on her face. "Of course, you could stay with me and abu"he said happily. Night fell and Sara followed Aladdin to his house. She seen it but didn't care about the way it looked she seen the place by the window so she fell asleep there. For a year she stayed there and learned a few tricks from Aladdin and Abu.

The Last Day

"I'm getting pretty old" said Sara looking at herself in a mirror "but I'm still really skinny" she said poking at her bare skin. "Time to go Bye Al and Abu"she walked to the center of Aladdin's room she looked outside the window and seen the stars and moon. A bright light lit the room and Sara vanished...

Tell me if you liked it if you didn't i understand)


	8. Chapter 8:Atlantica

Chapter 8

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_SPLASH!_ Sara was under water trying to swim but she forgot to open her eyes. So she slowly opened one up and then the other she looked down and seen SHE HAD FINS!" OH MY GOSH WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LEGS! AHHHHH! I COULD TALK AND BREATH UNDER WATER! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Sara was screaming and yelling. She then heard a sound of something opening and bubbles popping she slowly turned around with a weird look on her face and seen a huge clam open revealing a girl with red hair, a purple bra and green fins. "H-Hello" said Sara nervously "Good morning I'm Ariel" Ariel said with a smile. "Oh nice to meet you Ariel I'm Sara" she said trying to stay still. "What's wrong?" asked Ariel. "Oh um I'm not really used to these waters can you teach me how to swim please?" she asked with a smile on her face. "Sure why not all you have to do is try and tag me five times ok" said Ariel happily. Sara tagged Ariel five times she got used to the water and started to swim around Ariel asked "Sara are you gonna help us with the decorations for the Atlantica Carnival?" "Sure when is it?" asked Sara "It's gonna be today they've got all kinds of things there like kelp on a stick, crafts, games and other fun things" said Ariel excitedly. Sara helped by placing all the crafts on the table carefully and by hanging the decorations. When it was time for the carnival the mermen, mermaids and all the children swam to the carnival area they started to play and get crafts. Sara didn't really wanna join in cuz she was to busy looking around Atlantica. As soon as night fell everyone left back home and Sara well Sara had to go sleep somewhere but she didn't know where so she fell asleep in the underwater garden.

The Next Day

Sara woke up and got ready for today at Atlantica. She suddenly felt like there was something on her head. So she went to go look for Ariel. "Ariel where are you?" she went around looking for Ariel. Finally she heard something coming from behind a rock a voice two actually so she moved the gigantic rock and swam inside. "Who's there? Oh it's only Sara." Ariel sounded a little frightened when she heard Sara come in but when she seen her she didn't sound so scared. "Wow where'd you get this stuff from it looks so pretty?" asked Sara looking at all the things. "I got them all from the outside world I wish to one day go out there" she said looking up at the sparkling sunny surface water. "Well I hope your wish comes true besides doesn't your dad let you go to the outside world?" asked Sara. "He's the king and he wouldn't want his little princess to get hurt in any way and sadly he won't let me go out of the palace which I am out right now with Flounder" she looked pretty sad. "Who's Flounder?" asked Sara looking around. "I'm Flounder hehehehe and you must be Sara" said a blue and yellow fish coming from behind a chest. He swam around Sara and then toward Ariel. "Ariel umm do I have something in my hair?" asked Sara. Ariel nodded Sara seen a mirror near by so she swam to it and seen she was wearing some huge crown on her head and she was wearing an aqua blue bra. Night darkened the water making it scary. Sara saw a big huge clam so she fell asleep in it.

The Very Next Day

:YAWN: Sara had woken up and opened the clam she slept in. She was casually swimming and heard a familiar voice … Ariel's. "Sara c'mon I want you to meet my daddy." She gripped onto Sara's hand and started to swim quickly making dust clouds behind them. When they got to the castle Sara saw a man with a white colored beard with the same colored hair. "Are you the little girl my daughter Ariel has been telling me about?" he asked with a booming scary voice. "Y-yes" she said nervously. "Well it's very nice to finally meet you" he said happily. "Well I really wanted to ask you something umm could I stay here for just a year please?" she asked in her sweetest voice. He thought for awhile and said "Yes you may but you have to watch over Ariel while you stay here ok." "Ok you have my word" she said happily. Well for that whole year Sara watched over Ariel. She was getting tired of leaving to other worlds she just wanted to stay in one place but sheknew she couldn't.

The Last Day

Today was the day, her birthday. Before it turned dark Ariel gave her a gold seashell necklace and it had her name on it. She liked it and thanked them for everything they did for her. The king was like a father to her cuz she never knew who her real father was or who her mother was oh well. The day turned to night and it was time to live she put the necklace around her neck. She was swimming casually and then a big blue light flashed through the water. When the light vanished Sara was gone

Review pretty please I promise I wont get mad at you if you say something mean.


	9. Chapter 9:Halloween Town

Chapter 9

EVEN IF YOU SAY SOMETHING MEAN I DON'T CARE I'LL WRITE THE REST OF MY STORY NO MATTER WHAT!

A bluish light appeared Sara carefully walked out and said "At least i didn't fall out of the sky again. I wonder where my box is?" when she said that the golden box fell from the sky hitting Sara on her head "OW! Thanks lot meanies!" she yelled shaking her fist in the air. She looked at her clothes she was wearing a clown suit with an apron that had blood on it, with plastic knives and Bobo with it own version of Sara's costume attached to the belt of the apron and she had clown makeup, puffy rainbow hair , red rubber nose and big long shoes. Her eyes seem to glow in the dark spooky place. She walked toward the gates and opened them she looked around and seen a fountain spewing green acidy water out. "BOO!" "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sara started screaming and running around cuz of the stinky skeleton head that popped up in her face. She seen a nearby rock and hid behind it. "Well hi there" Sara took a peek from behind the huge rock and seen a long pair of legs she looked up and seen the head that scared her. Sara gathered up all her bravery and said nervously "H-hello I'm Sara". He lifted Sara up with his bony cold hand. Sara dusted herself off and seen a man coming. He looked at the tall skeleton and said "Jack don't forget we have preparations for Halloween Town tommorrow" said the short little man. "Oh don't worry I won't forget about that Mayor" Said Jack happily. "So what are you guys working on?" asked Sara. "We're working on Halloween today is the last day. Sara can you help us out?" he asked. "Ok i'll help unless you give me a place to stay for a whole year" said Sara excitedly. "Ok you can stay at the lab with Dr.Finklestein and Sally." he said pushing Sara toward the door. Sara opened the door and seen a man in a wheel chair and to his side was a girl with stitches all over. "Hello I'm Sara, Jack said i could stay here if i help with Halloween so what do i have to do?" she asked jumping up and down happily. "You could get some bones from the graveyard" said Sally. "Ok I'm going buh-bye" said Sara walking to the graveyard. She looked everywhere but couldn't find any bones "I wonder where i could find bones hey i see some YAY!" She followed the trail of bones to a door it had a picture with a Christmas tree on it. "Wonder where this leads to" Sara opened the door and took a peak inside then she fell through "AHHHHHHH! NOT AGAIN!" _OOF! _Sara dusted herself off and seen white stuff falling from the sky then she yelled "SNOW! YIPPEE! Hey more bones" she followed them to another door she opened it and seen a man with a big red suit "Santa?" "Yes who is it?" He turned around and seen Sara running around happily yelling "ITS ME SARA! YAY! I KNEW YOU WERE REAL! I KNEW IT!" Santa then said "Calm down and I'll go ask Mrs. Claus to make some cookies" So she calmed down and sat on the red and green rug. Then Mrs. Claus came through a door with a plate of chocolate chip cookies. She set them carefully on the desk. Sara leaned over and grabbed a cookie and took a bite then said "Mmmm you make good cookies Mrs. Claus" "Why thank you Sara" She seen a paper on the desk next to the cookies it read "Good List" and next to it was another list it read "Bad List". She looked at the Good List it read "Sara, Riku, Kiari, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie . . ." Then she looked at the Bad List, in big red letters it read "SORA DIDN'T BELIEVE IN SANTA FOR 4 YEARS" Sara remembered she had to get bones for the Doctor and Sally " I've got to go deliver something see you later" she ran out the door and got the bag of bones. She ran to the lab as quickly as she could when she got there she seen the doctor with sally he then said "Looks like we didn't need any bones we had some underneath Jack's House." Sara dropped the bag to the side and seen the piles of bones she gently touched one of the piles. It shook and started to form the other piles began to shake. "WOOHOO!"Yelled the bones. It formed six skeletons. "Cool!" said Sara. The tall skeleton ran toward her and said "Thanks alot kiddo now what do we gotta do?" Sara told them if they wanted to be with Jack Skellington for Halloween and if they could help him with his performance. They said yeah and got ready to perform for this years Halloween with Jack Skellington. Sara practically was stuck with the word Riku on her mind she couldn't take his name off of her mind she missed him but she wondered if he still remembered her.She sat peacefully on the floor reading about Dr.Finklestein's book.She loudly yawned and lied her head on the book and drifted off to sleep.She woke up to clapping she the wiped the drool from her mouth and ran outside to see what was going on. She could see that everyone was clapping so she went back to sleep.There was nothing to do at Halloween Town only thing there was to do was to walk around and do nothing.

The Last Day

"Zzzzzz"snored Sara loudly and slept on the floor of the lab she was tired and bored.A warm blue light covered her body and slowly she began to dissapear.

so sorry this chapter took so long it was cuz i had to go to school


End file.
